<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deadheading by surskitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812575">Deadheading</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty'>surskitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The flower it’s holding can no longer be found blooming anywhere." Eternal Floette, Ultra Sun dex entry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AZ &amp; Flaette | Floette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deadheading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Florges grow flowers, but they also weed them.</p><p>When she chose it, her flower was special only in being hers; her human was, as well. No one picks her flower anymore. When it goes to seed, she burns them before they sprout.</p><p>If it were up to her, she'd simply be Floette, special only in the way every garden is special. Every being still living she passes knows who she is, now. </p><p>The soil will heal in time, but the trees remember. She can't bring back the dead.</p><p>But she can weed what's hers, and he'll never get it back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Floette was on her own for 3000 years. I'd like to think she had her own stages of grief, and maybe made a mistake she can't take back.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>